


Lost and Found

by Kaneaki



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Human trafficking victim, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i promise it’s not as depressing as it sounds, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneaki/pseuds/Kaneaki
Summary: Stuck between duty and the heart, Kim Namjoon may have to make a choice he doesn’t want to make. A surprisingly innocent boy crosses paths with a fragile boy who is living in what should’ve been his reality as well and who may already be too far to save. Fighting with his heart, Jung Hoseok struggles to delineate the difference between friends and something more, while struggling with deeper realizations within himself on what he values.Park Jimin, COO of one of the most esteemed organized crime rings in the East thought he had everything he had ever wanted: wealth, power, family, and friends, but one day one person changes his life forever.Aka the Mafia AU literally no one wants but will please my crappy heartless soul





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing stronger than fear: Hope.
> 
>  
> 
> *please check the tags before reading, I don’t want anyone to be caught off guard*

As the plane touched down, Park Jimin sighed in relief and the fists that he’d been clenching the entire flight slowly relaxed and spread out to begin anxiously rubbing his thighs. Although he loved that they were finally touching blessed ground once again, he hated landings as they were so bumpy he was certain that his head bouncing off was a very real possibility, despite other’s repeated assurances (or teasing doubts which did not help his resolution) that that was quite impossible and illogical. Hoseok, glancing over at the young man, couldn’tsuppress the grin and subsequent laugh nearly well enough, and the sound had Jimin whipping his head to scowl at him, pouting as knew exactly what Hoseok was amused about; he teased him about it every damn time they went flying together.

“Ah, the fearsome Park Jimin, the Chief Operating Officer of The Phoenix, the largest and most notorious geondal, save the Yakuza, God damn their souls, in all of the Eastern Hemisphere, scared of flying,” Hoseok mocked.

Jimin’s scowl deepened as Hoseok‘s laugh, now unmuffled, was gradually increasing in volume and mirth. Jimin half-heartedly swiped his hand at him, and Hoseok easily batted it away, used to the physical attack Jimin always responded with when Hoseok teased him, which was nearly half the time the two spoke to each other.

Jimin ran a hand through the trademark silver strands of his hair, shooting a woeful, yet begrudgingly fond glare at his counterpart, wishing to God that the man could find something else to amuse himself with besides torturing his commanding officer.

Hoseok could tell Jimin was about to scathingly rebuke him, but before the words could get out of his mouth the two flight attendants of the private jet had unbuckled from the jump seats and were signaling to the two men that their luggage was ready for them on the ground below.

Jimin, glad to have the chance to get off the flying death machine, satisfied himself with shooting one last glare at Hoseok while chucking his trash from the flight at his head before departing the plane.

While both knew that Korea in July was unpleasant at best, both scrunched their faces in displeasure as the heat of the mid-summer day, the breeze not remotely relieving the scorching temperature, hit them as they stepped down the rolling plane staircase.

 

They had been in Russia, and although it had been warm in Saint Petersburg, especially in their suits, there had been a perpetual nice breeze brought in from the sea, and they had usually been inside negotiating terms with the Solntsevskaya Bratva anyway. They had been trying to secure an alliance with them for years, hoping to prosper off the connection to the western world, but the Bratva had continually rejected their branches of peace, shunning them out of disdain for their rather small membership, regardless of how successful the geondal had been. However, on this last trip, things had gone much differently than in previous visits; the Bratva had just gotten a new leader, a man by the name of Pyotr Nikiforov, and he seemed much more open to negotiations, and they had succeeded in obtaining a verbal agreement to an alliance between the two organizations.

The two men, who had been ecstatic when they had finally managed to acquire all but official documents detailing the new alliance, had short-lived happiness, as the next morning they were informed that a province leader seemed to have rebelled back at home, and was operating secretive drug rings back home in Gangnam for his own profit without paying his dues to the syndicate.

They had first caught a whiff of the rebellion through the work of a newer recruit, a young boy who liked to go by Vante, and who had found the revolt by going undercover as an artist down on his luck, needing a certain something to keep him going. The man’s followers had flocked to the “defenseless” young boy like vultures, and the first seemingly small, one-man revolt, was quickly turning out to be much more of a larger problem than either Hoseok or Jimin could have realized.

The cheating bastard, whose name was Jo Byeonggap, had also been embezzling money from the group for years it had seemed, only ever taking small amounts from different accounts, making it nearly impossible to trace. But as their suspicion grew and more effort was placed in to examining him, they had discovered something much larger than an embezzlement scheme; they had discovered a rebellion, growing right under their noses.

The Phoenix, although an organized crime syndicate and a group with deplorable morals when compared with upstanding citizens of the world, was considered nearly noble when juxtaposed to other crime rings; their first and only leader, a man who went by the name Meun, upheld himself and his group to a code of honour, albeit a rather twisted version of the word. He was against actions which forced things on to people unwillingly, and saw himself as an Asian Robin Hood to the people of Korea, fighting against the corruption of the large corporations. The Phoenix often partnered with the Korean National Police Agency as both benefitted from the relationship; the KNPA tolerating and granting relative laxness when dealing with The Phoenix and continuing to hunt other groups perceived as more dangerous, and The Phoenix providing information to the KNPA about other more extreme groups. Of course, another large reason for the two contrasting agencies having a mutual relationship was because of another type of relationship between the two leaders of the group; but of course, no one but the higher executives knew of this, and regardless of his position in the group, the high executives loved to tease Meun about his love affair with the Commissioner General, to which Meun clumsily avoided with empty threats of death and dismemberment.

In any case, there were apparently some who chafed against their leader’s unwillingness to commit to more heinous crimes, and Jimin and Hoseok could only hope that these feelings were not shared by the majority of those in the syndicate.

 

As they both got into the black car awaiting them near the base of the stairs, Hoseok pulled out his phone to notify Meun of their arrival in Korea when he was shocked by another notification that had been sent a few hours ago by an individual who went by Pebbles, and who was infamous in the underworld hacking scene for their creation of the S.U.G.A interface. Although they had never met in person as Pebbles preferred to keep their identity secret, Hoseok trusted Pebbles, and took what they said at face value, knowing Pebbles wasn’t one to sugarcoat things or report something not absolutely proven to be true.

Jimin, now having noticed Hoseok’s troubled expression, gently nudged Hoseok to capture his attention and nodded towards the phone in Hoseok’s hands to ask what happened.

Hoseok slowly looked back up at Jimin, a grave look on his face as he said,

“It seems that Jo Byeonggap wasn’t only running a drug ring. We just got word that he had also been running a human trafficking ring in Gangnam. They’ve just found his base and it was overflowing with his ‘merchandise’”, Hoseok seethed, “but they were all poisoned; he must’ve caught word that we had discovered his deeds and had wanted to cover his tracks and tie all loose ends. Most of them didn’t make it, but Pebbles said the few that were still alive were in critical condition and that Meun had them temporarily at the Phoenix’s base hospital until they could figure out what to do with the people as sending them all to the hospitals would cause mass panic and hysteria.”

Jimin exhaled a long breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his rapidly rising anger at the new discovery.

“There will be nothing left of that waste of breath once we catch him, I will personally make sure of that. I will break his bones limb by limb and let the rats feast on his body, never providing the mercy of death. He and all others shall know just what happens when you try and betray family.”

While Hoseok had known Jimin for most of his adult life and considered him to be a fairly well-tempered man especially considering his line of work, Hoseok had rarely seen Jimin that close to losing control, and Hoseok was reminded just how Jimin came to be one of the leading officers of one of the most infamous syndicates in the world. He could almost see the anger rolling off in waves, the waves increasing with every passing second as Jimin’s eyes darkened and his fists continually grasped tighter to his knees that were taught with tension. Hoseok, wary to continue, tentatively said, “Meun texted as well and said he wants us to go to where Byeonggap’s base of operations had been located in order to try and find if there’s any remaining evidence as to where he ran off to. He also warned that they hadn’t had the chance to order the clean up crews to go in yet so the dead victims will still be there.”

Hoseok carefully analyzed Jimin’s facial features while waiting for his reply, searching for the sign of apprehension in his friend due to what he would have to face, knowing this in particular would be touchy for him. But Jimin had become

motionless, and the only indication that he had heard Hoseok at all was the sudden absence of emotion in his face at all. Hoseok would rather Jimin break down or lash out than reply like this, as he knew it was just the calm before the storm. He could only hope no innocent lives would be caught in the crossfire once Jimin finally let everything he was currently holding in, out.

“Well then what are we waiting for. This is our duty as leaders of The Phoenix, and there’s no reason to laze about and ignore our leader’s commands.”

Hoseok would’ve scoffed if the situation wasn’t so dire, as Jimin had never given a rat’s ass about following orders, a point that Meun liked to harp on nearly every day. But Hoseok didn’t laugh, he merely gazed at Jimin, at the utter emptiness in his eyes, his concern for his friend growing by the second. Reluctantly, Hoseok notified the driver of the change in plans, and as they exited the airport and the buildings soon changed to be the trees lining the highways, his apprehension and fear only grew, but he was no longer sure what he was more afraid of anymore: the extent of corruption within their organization, or the wrath of Park Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first time writing a fan-fiction so please excuse its horrific nature :) 
> 
> *this work does not portray the actual lives of these people, nor does this work attribute certain beliefs or lifestyles to the actual people; this is merely a book with characters that are EXTREMELY loosely based off of actual people*
> 
> Pointless Anecdotes  
> -geondal is the word for organized crime in Korea.  
> -Yes, this was a reference to Victor Nikiforov, sorry that I’m a helpless Yuuri on Ice fan, but Pyotr N. was a real person; he was a revolutionary in Russia which I thought was appropriate all things considered XD  
> -Jo Byeonggap was a magistrate in Korea who was seen by the commoners as cruel and exacted unfair taxes upon the people, leading to the eventual Donghak Rebellion.  
> -hehe can you guess who the people with code names are? It should be pretty easy I’m a lazy person (>^ω^<)  
> -lol although this version of Jimin can be quite scary when mad, we all know the real person just becomes a flustered little mochi ball when he gets angry XD


	2. Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destroy: def. 1 a. to put out of existence.
> 
>  
> 
> ***please check the tags before reading, I don’t want anyone to be caught off guard; this chapter has quite a bit of described gore. ***

The first thing Jimin noticed when he stepped into the building and out of the dark alleyway they had driven through was the floor. It was stained black from grime, neglect, and, as the potent smell in the air confirmed, blood. The walls were in a similar condition, and the few pieces of furniture in the room were either overturned or broken, clearly the result of a relatively recent struggle. It was completely dark in the room, save the little bit of light coming in from the doorway, even when Jimin tugged futilely at the cord hanging from the light fixture. It was broken, just like everything else in the room.

A sound behind him had Jimin glancing backwards, uneasiness and wariness enveloping him even though he knew it was only Hoseok gingerly stepping beneath the broken neon sign above the doorway, making his way towards his comrade.

Acknowledging that it would be pointless to go on and try and search for anything with only the light from the door to guide them, they both turned the flashlights from their phones on at the same time, but Hoseok was the first to gasp in horror. He slowly raised his hand and pointed to the corners of the room. Jimin, who had been previously looking at the broken cabinets and crumpled papers on the floors sharply glanced up at the sound, but froze when he saw what Hoseok was pointing at.

Bodies. Human bodies, clearly devoid of the life and energy that had once filled them. There had to be more than 30 of them, all of them of varying ages and genders, the only unifying thing between the corpses being the absence of breath.

Although they had been warned that the location hadn’t been cleaned up yet, few would be able to gaze upon the scene of the heinous crime without being petrified.

Jimin’s gaze stayed transfixed on the bodies, even as Hoseok turned and crouched down, holding a hand to his nose and breathing through his mouth deeply, afraid that the crappy airplane lunch he’d had would soon become crappy airplane mush on the floor in front of him.

The silence that had filled the room was broken with the distant wail of a siren, and the moment was gone. Although Jimin diverted his eyes and turned his focus back towards the spread of papers on the floor, his eyes now held a certain glint to them, one warning of the coming storm that would be brought upon the wrongdoers. His attention was quickly drawn to one of the papers that had signatures on it. It was smudged and blotted with the mess from the floor, and Jimin could only make out the first name, “Kim Junpil” on the top of the sheet. The rest of the paper was too ruined by the dirt and blood to be legible, the ink running together to become a meaningless blotch on the sheet with only the occasional character still legible. Beside the names were numbers: times. Beside the times were additional numbers; prices. Much of the sheet was illegible, but enough of it was clear to understand one sickening realization; it was a sign-in sheet. Jimin snapped a picture of the name to show to Pebbles later who could check the online databases and track down the information of anyone with the same or similar name.

Shuffling through the papers, Jimin realized he must have found their records of transactions at the site, and so he carefully folded the papers and put them in his pocket, hoping that more information could be obtained from them back at headquarters and could help lead them one step closer to the culprits. The rest of the items scattered around the room were unsettlingly normal: an overturned jar of paper clips, a kicked over trashcan with the remains of a banana and the rest of someone’s lunch still rotting in the bin. A smashed keyboard, its cords hanging limply off a desk laying on its side, the computer having long ago been removed, with only the unneeded remains left. The sheer normalcy of the objects in such a sinister place left an uneasy feeling in the pit of Jimin’s stomach, a feeling that had been growing since the moment his foot had stepped through the doorway.

Glancing back up, Jimin looked over again at the bodies, but his gaze was slowly drawn to a closed door to the left of the corpses. Checking back on Hoseok who was now currently documenting all of the objects and papers with his phone, Jimin got up and went further into the room, heading towards the shut door, knowing it would probably be locked. But it wasn’t. It easily swung open, not making a single sound, the silence a thousand times more terrifying than a creaky hinge, because silence meant it was regularly used and opened. It was one of few objects in the space that gave any indication that someone had recently been there.

Passing the door, Jimin went further down the narrow hall, and slowly stepped into the first room he encountered. The room was sparsely furnished, with a bed and a couch the only objects in the area. Both were still neatly ordered, the bedspread flat with no sign of use and the sofa undamaged unlike the front area of the building. No one one was in the room, and the room almost looked like it had never been lived in. Jimin stepped out of the room and went to the next, and was puzzled; it looked exactly the same as the prior room, and nothing was out of place. There was a vase with still-living day-lilies on the windowsill. The next room, although furnished identical to the previous two rooms, was in a more similar state to that of the front room, the bed messed up and the sofa lying on its side; a struggle had occurred. But there was still no one in the room.

Suddenly, Jimin heard a noise from the ceiling, and his heart quickly started beating faster in his chest until all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. Just as quickly as his fear began, it ended, as the silence was once again broken by a sound above, but this time clearly being Hoseok calling to him to come up.

Jimin hastened out of the room and farther down the hallway to the end where there was a set of stairs leading up to second floor. When he reached the top, hepaused; he could clearly see the glow from Hoseok’s flashlight coming from the first room, and when he glanced in he could see it was similar to the bedrooms downstairs. The startling brightness from the flashlight caused the rest of the hallway to be shrouded in darkness, and Jimin had to squint to make out anything farther than a few steps behind the first room. However, it wasn’t from this room that he heard a noise again. It was from the second to last room, one with its door shut. As he began to walk past the first room which Hoseok was in, Hoseok called out to him, his voice muffled by his shirt that he had over his mouth and nose.

“Just to warn you, there’s bodies up here too. And, “ Hoseok paused, searching for the right words, “they’re mutilated. Pretty badly.”

Jimin steeled his heart, his anger towards the rebels only growing with every step. Once he reached the door to the second to last room, he paused. He was sure that he had heard a sound come out from here, but he wasn’t sure from what or from whom. He didn’t want to take the chance that it might be someone from the other side, caught trying to erase their tracks, and so he slowly pulled his pistol out from inside his jacket and cocked it, aimed at the closed door. He closed his eyes and took one, deep breath, calming his nerves and hardening his heart to prepare for whatever was on the other side. 

With one swift move, Jimin swept the door open, keeping his flashlight in one hand, the other still holding the pistol that was trained on the room. Jimin turned the flashlight to show the entire room, holding his breath for the invisible intruder sure to be lurking in the shadows to be revealed. But there was no one. No one, that is, except for the three bodies on the ground.

   Jimin glanced around the room and quickly realized the room was just like all of the others, if not in slightly worse condition. It was larger than the other rooms, as there was room for a vanity dresser, now overturned, mirror shards scattered haphazardly on the floor. There was also another door on the other side of the room, with what appeared to be a bathroom in the adjoined room. The mirror above the sink in there was smashed as well, and the signs of a struggle were apparent. Jimin drew his focus back on the bodies, quickly realizing they must’ve been the ones in conflict.

    Hoseok had been right, they were in much worse condition than the bodies on the first floor. Two of the corpses looked similar in their disheveled appearance, malnutrition from neglect evident, but the third was different. It had on a white button up shirt, the white now stained a deep brownish red colour: blood. It had three gunshot wounds to the chest that Jimin could see, one directly at the heart. His gaze was drawn to something that had shined in the glare of the flashlight and looked down at the man’s waist, where he saw what had reflected the light. It was an ID badge.

Jimin was about to reach out to look at the name when he heard a sound again, and he was immediately back on his feet, gun cocked towards the direction of the sound. He advanced forward slowly, aiming both flashlight and gun in front of him, but he saw nothing. There was only the two corpses lying on the floor. Two corp-

Jimin sucks in a sharp breath as he suddenly realizes one of the corpses’ chests is jerkingly moving up and down; they’re breathing. They’re alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has no self-motivation whatsoever o(^▽^)o
> 
> Sorry for the late post (>﹏<)


End file.
